gpgsuperleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Warrington
Chris Warrington is a British former driver for Van Smirren Motorsports, Greidanus Grand Prix and Tyrant Motorsports. He competed in the GPGSL from Season 8 to Season 11. Season 8 Warrington was offered a place on the Scuderia Minardi team after John Warrington 's decision to step down to a testing position, as a result of poor race results. Despite no previous testing experience, Warrington was given the race seat. This addition created the amusing situation that there was now two drivers called Chris (Warrington and Chris Copeman), and two drivers with the surname Warrington (Chris and John, both at Minardi). Added with two Johns already in the series, some confusion is bound to take place eventually. Warrington began his racing career in Canada, qualifying and finishing in 17th place. The race was won by teammate Matteo Scala, who had the fastest lap of the race, as opposed to Warrington's slowest. His second race didn't go too well either, where he retired. After a few races finishing up and down the grid, Warrington's breakout race came in Monaco. After qualifying in third behind team-mate Scala, Warrington drove a good race to come second, his first podium in the GPGSL. The rest of the season went well, with two eighth and one ninth placed finish. At France, he was the driver to gain the most places in the course of the race,. With the help of the Brit, Minardi came third in the Constructors Championship. Season 9 Warrington signed a new deal with VSM, keeping him with VSM to again partner Matteo Scala. For the new season, his sponsorless helmet was scrapped in favour of selling himself out to big corporations such as camera manufacturer Nikon (the truck full of cameras did not sway his decision at all, according to his engineer). The first race of the season did not go very well, with the Brit qualifying in eleventh place. In the race itself, Warrington was taken out from behind on the fourth lap by reigning champion Ed Greenhalgh, leaving him to rejoin the race in last position. However he did make up some ground, and ended the race in seventeenth place, but with the fastest lap of the race, a first for him. However as of round 11 that looks like the high point of Warrington's season. With a highest finish of just 11th, there has been a distinct lack of race pace for the VSM driver throughought the season, and has retired four times already. Round 12 at Monza looked like things were on the up however, as he qualified in the top 10 for the first time since the Spanish GP in round 5 (9th). The joy was short-lived though, despite a good start he tumbled from a possible 6th to a finish of 14th after the pit stop. Season 10 With Season 9 being VSM's last, Warrington was able to secure a move to new team Greidanus Grand Prix. He will be partnering legendary driver Dean Kittleson in the race seats for the seaon. Personal Life Warrington is an avid cricket player, and enjoys watching it when he isn't racing. He supports the English football club, Grimsby Town FC. He hopes to run his own team in the GPGSL one day. Racing record Complete Grandprixgames Super League results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap; underlined races indicate most places gained) Warrington, Chris